


Caught Red Handed

by blueinkblot



Category: Peter Pan (2003)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, sweet smut, you are an adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueinkblot/pseuds/blueinkblot





	Caught Red Handed

The captain took off his shirt and hurled it at the headboard in anger.

“ _Now_ what’s wrong?”

He sat on the floor and leaned against the footboard of the bed in the captain’s cabin. From the way his shoulders were hunched it had to be - 

“My shoulders ache.”

“Have you been wearing your harness looser like I suggested?”

He turned his head to look at you. “No,” he answered petulantly.

Shaking your head as you chuckled, you said, “Well, James, I don’t know what to tell you.” After a moment you beckoned him closer. “Come here, and I’ll look at your shoulder.”

He leaned forward, and you scooted forward on your stomach. You pulled the leather straps holding his hook away from his shoulder. The skin underneath was red.

“It certainly looks like it hurts,” you said, cringing as you sat up and folded your legs.

He laid his head back into your lap. You met eyes with him, raking your fingers through his dark curls. Playfully you picked up a curl and placed it between his nose and top lip. He watched you and tried to hold back a grin as you continued to pick out curls and place them gently on his face. This continued until one of the curls slipped into his mouth and he spluttered, lifting his head until the curls swung free.

Suddenly he stood and leapt onto the bed, tickling you as he dug his fingers into your sides. You squealed in laughter and weakly tried to push him off of you.

“Captain? Is everything alright?” Smee asked from outside the cabin door.

“Yes, Mr. Smee, just punishing the mistress for impudent behavior.”

“It tickles!” you cried, and there was laughter from beyond the door.

After a moment, the sound of footsteps quieted as they went away from the door.

Once you caught your breath, you sat up and kissed him on the cheek.

Placing a hand between your shoulders, James lowered you down to the bed. Through the material of your nightgown you felt James begin to stroke up and down your waist. Up and down, up and down, steady and soothing like the constant rolling of the ship.

You were just getting frustrated - dammit, he knew this turned you on! - when he leaned down and pressed a kiss to your lips. The heat of being frustrated melted into something radiantly warm. You kissed back after a moment of surprise, and tangled your fingers into his curls before tugging on them. He moaned against your mouth and ran his thrillingly cold hook up your left side. A chill ran through you and you felt your nipples get hard.

You bit your lip as James drew away, and then looked up to meet his gaze.

“I need you,” he murmured.

“I’m right here,” you answered.

He reached down your right leg and ran his hand up your body, drawing your nightgown up to your waist. You shivered and trailed your fingers along your skin and up your left side, pulling that side of your nightgown even with the other side.

James rubbed your hipbone with his thumb, then placed a whiskery kiss there. You bit your lip and covered your mouth with a hand.

“Let me hear you, sweetheart.”

“I don’t want the crew to hear. They tease when they do.”

A stormy expression suddenly crossed his face. “Then I’ll make them stop.”

You caressed his face, and some of the previous warmth returned to his expression. “I don’t mind it all the time, but I don’t want them to be abjectly lewd,” you said.

He chuckled. “I understand.”

He dropped his gaze as his hand smoothed up your right side. He leaned towards you and took your nipple in his mouth. You arched towards him and gasped, your eyes fluttering shut. He traced your areola with his tongue, and you moaned.

“You like that?” he purred, and you gripped his upper arm as your head spun.

“Yes,” you moaned. You dragged your hand down his body from where you’d been resting it on his shoulder. Clumsily you stroked at the bulge in his pants, and he exhaled through his nose at your ministrations.

His hand found its way between your thighs as with times before, and combined with the sensation on your nipples almost made you come then and there. You hummed in satisfaction as the tingling sensation continued to pool in your belly.

“You’re quite wet,” he said, rubbing circles on your clit. “Is it for me?”

“Always for you,” you murmured, holding onto the headboard and looking at him through half-shut eyes. “Are you going to join me?”

“I think I just might,” he said, sitting back from you and sliding his pants off. He was already hard, and you beckoned him back to you.

He slid into you easily, but teased you with how slowly he moved. You huffed and he chuckled as he rubbed your shoulder with his left hand. Slowly he began to thrust into you and you curled a leg around him, your heel settling into the small of his back as he set a rhythm. He went back to rubbing circles around your clit, and you laid your head back on the pillow.

You felt a chill as he swept the curved side of his hook against the expanse of your throat. He pressed it against the underside of your chin and pushed your head as far back as it would comfortably go. Then, just enough for you to feel the sting, he pressed the sharp tip of the hook against one side of your throat and dragged it from one side to the other. 

As you crested your pleasure you arched up into him, crying out as you did so. He thrust into you a few more times and then found his own release, sighing as he lowered himself over you and caged you in with his arms and torso.

You looked up at him as you both cooled off, panting slightly. You found yourself mirroring the roguish grin he gave you, and ran your hands over his shoulders. He chuckled and leaned in to kiss you firmly but warmly.

There was a soft tap at the window, at you both looked over to see a glowing ball of light and a face, illuminated by said light.

“Looks like we have an audience,” you said, stroking his face.

They zipped away, and then you heard the thunk of feet on the wood of the ship.

“HOOK!”

You rolled your eyes and slid out from underneath James, who laughed at you as you tried to stand. You leveled a sarcastic look at him, but as he continued to laugh it quickly morphed into a smile. You helped each other clean up and get dressed.

Soon the two of you stepped out onto the deck and looked around. In the lamplight you could see the crew with weapons drawn, all of them facing Peter Pan. He stood on a railing, brandishing a dagger at anyone who came close, and was slightly illuminated by a fairy hovering near him.

“Peter Pan,” the captain drawled, and you folded your arms.

Peter’s eyes landed on the captain and then moved to you. “Let her go, Hook!”

You and the captain exchanged a look.

“Peter, what makes you think I don’t want to be here?” you asked, noticing the Lost Boys, a girl, and two boys who looked just like her standing on the railing bordering the upper deck. She was watching you raptly. You placed a hand on James’s back and leaned into him, putting your head on his shoulder.

“Well… girls don’t belong on pirate ships!”

He looked rather proud of his logic.

You smirked, lifting your head. “But Peter, I’m not a girl. I’m a woman.”

He looked upset that you didn’t immediately agree with his argument. “He was torturing you! In the cabin!”

You raised your eyebrows and looked around at the assembled crew, still smirking as they laughed. Peter looked confused.

“He wasn’t hurting me. It’s something we both enjoy. Something you wouldn’t understand - it’s something grownups do.”

“I’m grown-up!”

“No you’re not,” you scoffed. “You never grow up.”

You were interrupted by the ball of light zooming around you. “Hello, Tink. Yes, I’m alright.” You paused, listening to her. “I am very well, and yourself?” More jingling. “Very good.”

She flew back to Peter, and the girl spoke. “Ma’am, if you don’t mind me asking… who are you?”

You looked at the girl, more carefully this time, and you knew who this was. This was Peter’s Wendy, whom James had told you about.

“Wendy, I’m sure you know my name.”

She seemed shocked that you knew hers.

“After all, you’ve been telling my stories, haven’t you?”

You stepped out from behind James, removing your left hand from behind his back. You raised it and unfurled your fingers to show your bloodied palm, pulling the tiger’s tail belt out beside you with your right hand.

The children gasped, and Peter stepped backwards off of the railing and into the air.

“You’re Red-Handed Jill?” the older of Wendy’s brothers asked.

Wendy laughed, and you allowed a genuine smile to grace your face as you watched her.

“I belong here,” you said to Peter with your arms outstretched, and you noticed with satisfaction that his eyes widened in fear as he caught sight of the rapier hanging at your side. You went to turn around, but then thought better of it. “And Wendy?”

Her smile vanished, eyes wide like Peter, but her eyes were hungry on your form.

“Should you have questions of the… ah, _female_ sort before you return to your world, you know where to find me.”

You turned with James and headed back into the cabin without a further glance.


End file.
